Extra Blankets
by MsElectricOcean
Summary: Another one shot fic written last year. warnings: adult content, not for younger readers! when a hugh snowstorm blows over the land someone begins stealing all the extra blankets at the Burrow for themselves! smut insues. FWHGGW, slight twincest.


A/N thank you to anyone who reviewed my last one shot fic Such a Tease. I wrote both of these fics like last march and just recently decided to haul them out again and post on I hope you all enjoy them. As I don't have a lot on my plate right now I think im going to start a new weasley twin fic quite soon. I'll take suggestions for plot twists and/or things you might wish someone would write a fic about 

Also I have edited both of these fics from their original NC-17 state. If you wish to read the full story please let me know and I'll hook you up with a copy .

Ps. There is a twincest warning on this one.

Extra Blankets

To say it was cold outside would be the understatement of the century thought Hermione Granger as she pulled her frumpy blanket closer around her body. It was the Christmas holidays and she was spending it at the usually lively Burrow along with Harry. Today however, the Burrow was anything but lively. It was two days before Christmas and the worst snowstorm England had ever seen was blowing over the country. Hermione was sure that if she were to look out the window all she would be able to see would be blowing whiteness. That is, if she could even see out the window. All this snow had left the Weasley household in a state of boredom like no other.

Hermione sighed as she shifted in her squashy chair, leafing through one of her favorite muggle romance novels. She had spent much of the day reading and combing the house for any sort of blanket or pillow she could find. Molly too had been in a state about not being able to find half of the blankets she usually had stored around the house.

As Hermione got up out of her chair, making sure her blanket was wrapped tight around her, she saw Harry and Ron come down the stairs, teeth chattering away.

"H-h-h Hermione, said Ron clutching a maroon poncho across his chest, how can you stand being down here its freezing! Mum hasn't put any warming charms down here in ages!" He and Harry then walked over and started collecting the chess board and pieces.

"I don't know Ron, I was reading and I guess I didn't really notice the cold that much." Hermione said in a harsh tone knowing very well that it was all a lie. She hated the cold, but she would much rather be downstairs where she could see her own breath than upstairs listening to Ron drone on and on about Lavender Brown. Ron just shrugged and started walking back upstairs chess board in hand.

"Sorry Hermione, come up and play another game of chess later on if you want" said Harry giving her a sympathetic look and following suite. 

Hermione just sighed heavily and mumbled something about boys being boys. Walking over to the sink to get a drink of water she thought she heard someone coming back downstairs. "Harry I do not want to play another infernal game of chess with you or…" She was cut off abruptly with a hand covering her mouth and another snaking its way around her waist.

"Now now Hermione, you musent go getting all flustered over a simple game of chess" said a deep voice that clearly did not belong to Harry or Ron.

"Yes even if it is with that insurable git we call a brother." said another voice almost the same as the first. Hermione whirled around and found herself looking up at the freckled faces of Fred and George.

"I'm not getting flustered Fred, er, George, whoever it was, she said pushing past them and pulling her blanket tighter around her small frame. "Ron's just been a right prat lately and being confined in this house with him isn't helping mu-c-ch." Her teeth had started chattering and the twins waked over to her each placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione, I know Ron can be a real slimeball sometimes but you have to understand that he's a teenage boy just going through a normal Weasley-ish stage." George said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, said Fred, we all went through the same phase when we were his age, parading about like we were king of the universe and snogging the first girl we laid eyes on."

"Some of us just got through it a little faster than others, George laughed, mainly myself and my twin here. Charlie still can't seem to keep his trousers on for more than a day." Hermione laughed at this and gave them a weak smile.

" 'Mione how about coming upstairs and warming up a little your starting to look as blue as a Cornish pixie!" Fred said rubbing her arm slightly and motioning towards the stairs. Hermione simply sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so; I've had enough of Weasley boys for one day. I think I just need to sit and think in peace." She walked over to her chair and sat down picking up her book once more.

"Alright then, said George looking a little disappointed, but I'm warning you, its going to be freezing down here tonight,"

"And we may or may not know where mums stash of extra blankets are being kept", interjected Fred as they both winked at her and headed upstairs. Hermione just stared at them as they walked away feeling colder than ever. But it wasn't long before sleep crept over her and she slouched back in her chair snoring softly. 

Fred couldn't sleep. It was somewhere between 1:00 and 2:00 in the morning and he'd been tossing and turning for a good 20 minuets. He glanced over at his twin whose heavy breathing was making the mountain of blankets they had move up and down slowly. He and George had moved their beds together to share as many of the blankets as they could. After another 15 min of attempting to sleep He sat up, noticing he could now see his breath in the chilly air.

Gazing down at George, he wanted nothing more than to snuggle back down into the blankets next to his back and listen to him breath. Over the past few months they had become increasingly more intimate and loving towards one another and knowing that such a thing was frowned upon by most of society just made it that much more enticing for the twins. They were a pair of trickster rule-breakers after all. Fred smiled to himself and he let his hand softly caress George's cheek, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Fred would have dove back down into the blankets next to his twin had the thought of a lovely little brunette asleep in their living room not crept into his head. Hermione, he thought, she was still downstairs in the sub zero temperatures with only a flimsy quilt covering her. He looked down at George, and then he looked at the door. Knowing Hermione would catch her death of cold he decided to be noble for once in his life and venture downstairs. 

The icy steps creaked under his weight as he made his way into the living room, seeing Hermione at once still curled up in her chair. Her face was pale and her lips were blue, Fred would have thought her dead had it not been for the tiny rise and fall of her chest. He quickly scooped her up into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and carried her upstairs to his room.

When he entered the room George was sitting up in bed looking around frightfully. "Gosh Fred, don't do that, I didn't know what happened to you." George looked truly concerned.

"I went to get Hermione, look George she's freezing, push over and make some room for her will you." George shifted his body to one side of the bed making just enough space for Fred to place Hermione's petite body in the middle. He then crawled in on her other side and pulled the blankets up over their bodies.

"Geez Gred it's a good thing you went when you did, the poor thing could have froze to death down there."

"I know Forge, if you ask me I think we better heat her back up", he smiled up at his twin. They wrapped their arms around her and moved in letting their warm bodies heat her, slowly they drifted back to sleep.

Hermione's eyes popped open, it was dark in the room except for a sliver of moonlight entering through the open curtains. She had no idea what time it was, nor did she know where she was, or what the two large lumps of warmth laying on top of her were, furthermore she was curious as to what the two long, hard objects poking into her sides were. She jumped slightly as one of the lumps moaned and rubbed its abdomen against her hip making Hermione very aware that this lump of blankets was in fact male. She started to get up not quite knowing what to do when an arm came up and grabbing her around the waits, pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Now, now Hermione, we can't have you wandering around the house at this time of night, you'll catch your death of cold." There was only one…er….two people she knew to have a voice like that, and it donned on her that she currently in the middle of a Weasley twin sandwich.

"Fred!?, er, George?! Whats going on here?! She turned to one boy and then the other.

"Calm down 'Mione!" Said the twin she now knew to be Fred, no one else save Ron called her 'Mione. "And get back under the covers, your still shivering."

"What going on here Fred? The last thing I remember I was downstairs in the living room not in bed with two Weasley boys!" She tried to inch away from the hardness that was pressing against her hip only to grind her bottom against George making him gasp.

"Hermione calm down said George, trying to move away from her body, Fred woke up in the middle of the night and brought you up here, you were practically frozen solid! And watch where you're wiggling your hips missy!" He said and she could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Well it wouldn't matter where I was "wiggling" if you two could keep yourselves er, under control so to speak." She couldn't believe that she was laying, barley dressed, between Fred and George who were currently sporting hard on's.

'This is unbelievable' she thought rolling her eyes, although she did always have a slight thing for Fred, or was it George? She could never really tell…but did it matter anyways? Here she was in between two rather handsome men who were clearly aroused and she hadn't a clue what to do. Fred finally broke the awkward silence.

"You know 'Mione, we always did think you were quite a beautiful witch. I remember always wanting to run my fingers through your silky hair every time I saw you studying in the common room." He inhaled her sent and placed a hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb. She gave him a skeptical look, but she couldn't deny the stirring that started to occur in the pit of her stomach.

"I know I always wished you would quit studying so much and come enjoy yourself once in a while", George said placing a hand on her hip massaging the exposed skin. "I guess I just have a thing for challenging girls, I just knew I could never have you." His husky voice breathed into her ear and his tongue darted out licking her earlobe gently causing her to shudder. She let out a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding and looking directly into Fred's eyes. They looked dark and lust-filled, but sincere. Hermione was never one to take risks, she always thought things through thoroughly, but at this moment she decided to throw caution to the wind and take a chance.  
Without missing a beat she leaned foreword and seized Fred's lips with her own, placing a hand on his face and kissing him thoroughly. He was quite taken aback at first, not being used to Hermione being so daring, but he soon regained composure and kissed her back forcefully. Not breaking their intense kiss she swung her leg over Fred's hips and straddled his waist, leaving a very confused, very aroused George to watch his twin make-out with the girl they had be dreaming about since fourth year. When they finally broke the kiss George had moved over to take the straps of Hermione's tank top in his hands.

"Wow, I…I wow, I never knew you were this experienced Hermione." Fred said trying to catch his breath.

"I guess it really is always the bookworms you have to watch out for." George grinned at his twin as he lowered Hermione's tank top down her waist exposing her white lacy bra.

"Well I did have some err, practice during fourth year, and then there was that thing with Dean last year…but he wasn't really all the good if you ask me." Hermione said rolling her hips down into Fred's making him groan. The boy's eyes grew wide as it donned on them that their little Hermione wasn't as innocent as they thought. This just made them just that much more aroused and Fred started pulling down Hermione's pajama bottoms, intent on exposing as much skin as possible.

As Hermione leaned in to kiss George he started to say something about wanting her for so long, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. "George, there is no need for any more useless talking, now kiss me." And she pulled George closer towards her by his t-shirt while lifting her hips for Fred to get her pajama pants off. She kissed him feverishly exploring his mouth with her tongue and letting his hands travel up her body to massage her breasts. Fred watched eagerly and she could feel him hardening even more beneath her as she kissed his twin.

Hermione then pushed George down onto the bed and straddled his right leg and Fred's left, leaving a knee in between the legs of each twin. She spent a moment looking down at them moving her hands over their chests, well toned from years of quidditch. Leaning down she slowly let her tongue travel down George's neck, and then Fred's in turn, leaving small red marks over their freckled skin. She swept her tongue lazily across their nipples, earning gasps and moans from either twin as she slowly and painstakingly made her way lower.  
As she continued her ministrations Fred had placed a hand on her thigh and was slowly making his way towards the apex of her legs taking his time to caress the soft skin. At the same time George had moved his hands around her back to fiddle with the infernal clasp of her bra, finally managing to release it and expose her ample breasts.

Just as Hermione reached the top of their boxer shorts Fred let his fingers dip underneath her knickers. She tilted her head back and gasped as he found her most sensitive spot. After a few minuets Fred's movements became quicker finally, when she was close to her climax George covered her mouth with his own in a searing kiss to muffle the sounds of her cries and whimpers. As she came back down from her climax she smiled and looked into the gleaming eyes of the twins.

"You tricksters! I wasn't supposed to have all the fun so soon." She looked down at them with a grin on her face and they gave her similar smirks.

"But Hermione you know us. We've always been the sort to play tricks on the un-suspecting." Fred said caressing her abdomen softly.

"Yeah we love sneaking up on people when they least expect it, makes things much more interesting if you ask me." George continued, stroking her thigh eagerly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to even the score then." Replied Hermione with a glint of mischief in her eye as she quickly reached down into the shorts of the un-suspecting twins. The twins hissed and groaned as her delicate hands moved slowly over their hot skin. Both of the twins grabbed at the bed sheets and each other when she quickened her pace. Only when Hermione bent her head down to run her tongue lazily across their members did the twins start to moan and gasp loudly.

"You two…..better…..keep it down…..or else Molly….might hear…" said Hermione in between pleasuring them. George then leaned over and captured Fred's mouth with his own to muffle their voices while massaging his brother's tongue with his own. Hermione knew that she should probably think this was disgusting and in-proper, but something in her heart made her feel that this was one of he most erotic things she had ever seen. The sight of the twins making-out made her grow even more aroused than before and she sped up her ministrations bringing them to the brink of their climaxes.

Just as he was about to come Fred pulled away from Hermione and his brother, sitting up and pulling Hermione into his lap. George also sat up and moved around behind her wrapping his arms around her and placing tiny kisses on the back of her neck.

"Now Hermione, are you sure you want this? We can stop here if you want." Fred said as his eyes bore into hers.

"Are you kidding?." She chuckled into his ear, licking his earlobe lightly to punctuate her point. Fred gave a low growl as she quickly lowered herself down onto him. George then wrapped his hands around her to fondle her breasts all the while whispering sweet words of encouragement into her ear. As she began to move slowly up and down in Fred's lap George reached down to massage her clit. Hermione cried out pleasure from George's ministrations and bit down into Fred's shoulder making him, in turn cry out in pain and pleasure.

Finding a rhythm they moved together as one for what seemed like ages, it was finally when George bent down to heatedly kiss his twin that Fred was sent over the edge. Hermione was not far behind, squeezing him until he came down from his release. George soon as Hermione grasped his member once more. Finally the sweaty trio soon collapsed in a sticky heap amongst the many blankets trying to regain their breaths.

"Oh…..my….god…." Fred gasped, as he curled his arm around Hermione pulling her back towards him panting.

"Wow Hermione, I…never….knew….you could be so wild after all." George smiled at her and regaining his breath and snuggling up against her and his brother.

"Pfft, well I never thought I'd one day find myself in bed with the Weasley twins. I don't know what to say." She nestled herself down under the covers between Fred and George, no longer frozen to the bone and feeling quite satisfied.

"Don't say anything 'Mione." Fred said, brushing the hair out of her eyes and yawning. "Just hope that this storm lasts for another week and we never need to leave bed again." They all laughed quietly and pulled the blankets up a little higher around themselves as they drifted off into a warm peaceful sleep in each others arms.


End file.
